


Match and Spark

by MsMaarvel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMaarvel/pseuds/MsMaarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata may have fallen for Slytherin's keeper. Literally. Crashed into Slytherin's keeper might be more accurate, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“This is it!” Hinata exclaimed proudly. “My first game.” The fourth year’s voice was enthusiastic, but his posture gave away the tell-tale signs of typical nervousness that comes before anyone’s first Quidditch game. “My stomach feels pretty upset, actually.” he confided in Nishinoya, who let out a short laugh.

“That’s normal.” He assured Hinata. “You get used to the excitement, and any worries you have transform into being pumped for a game and knowing you’re going to do your best. You are gonna do your best, right?”

“...Yeah,” Hinata mumbled, “but I think I need to use the restroom first. My stomach’s not...” In a second he had dashed off, leaving a bewildered Nishinoya behind.

“Hurry back!” Yachi, one of the teams chasers, called to him as he disappears from the room. “The match starts in ten and we have to be on the pitch in five!”

\-----

As Hinata was sprinting towards the bathroom, he barreled into another student at full speed. The pair collapsed to the ground in a heap of flailing limbs and scarlet and emerald robes.

”Ahahah, sorry, I’m sorry, I just really need to-” Looking up, he stopped short of a proper apology.

Hinata’s first thought was Oh no, he’s cute, followed by Well, maybe kind of terrifying The glare and increasingly terrifying aura coming from the black haired boy, who Hinata noted as being a Slytherin due to his green Quidditch robes, left him a bit too intimidated to find words to finish a proper apology.

“Watch it. Don’t be a clumsy dumbass. What are you, a first year?” His glare was unrelenting and the scowl remained on his face as he stood and brushed off his robes.

Looking up at the boy from Slytherin, Hinata tried to match his scowl. “I’m not a dumbass, idiot,” he huffed, pushing himself off the ground and clenching his fists, “and I’m not a first year either.” He’d seen this student around before, but never in such a close proximity.

“Could’ve fooled me.” the other boy retorted quickly. “You’re short enough to be one.”

Hinata knew that the boy was trying to get a rise out of him at this point, but avoiding confrontation had never been one of his strong suits. “I’m Hinata Shouyou and I am most definitely not a first year. Would a first year be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team?”

“It’s happened before.” The boy pointed out. “But there’s no way you have any sort of talent.”

“The Little Giant did it, though. He led Gryffindor to a full season of victories back in his first year.” Hinata defended himself. “And I’m not even a first year! I can do it, I can help my team achieve similar victories.” Hinata’s enthusiasm might have been a bit much, but he couldn’t reign himself in until the words had been said.

The Slytherin clicked his tongue in irritation. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a game to play.”

“Wait.” Hinata tugged on his sleeve, gaining confidence against the intimidating boy. “What’s your name? I’d like to know who I’m up against.”

“Kageyama Tobio.” he answered curtly, pulling his robe out of Hinata’s grasp. Leaving the Gryffindor behind, Kageyama hurried off to join his team before they left for the Quidditch pitch. Hinata watched him go, stunned. Soon thereafter, after standing watching where Kageyama had disappeared, Hinata regained motor control. He also realized that his stomach didn’t feel so bad anymore. He had competition. He had someone to fight against.

At that moment, Tanaka appeared, from where Kageyama had left. “Oi! Hinata!” his loud, brash voice demanded attention, which he got immediately from his younger teammate. “C’mon, we can’t win if we can’t get out there on time.” Hinata nodded and followed Tanaka towards the rest of his team. Yachi, also playing her first game, grinned at him and his confidence in himself and his teammates reached an all time high.

\-----

They lost.

Until the snitch had been caught, the game was incredibly close. 40-30 in favor of Gryffindor, in fact. Slytherin got a few scores in right off the bat, throwing their keeper off for a few minutes. Once Nishinoya recovered his confidence, though, he let out a whoop and grinned with intensity. Kageyama turned out to be the keeper for Slytherin, and he was incredible to watch defending against the majority of points Yachi and the other chasers threw towards the goals. Overall, he seemed to be distracted. Surely he hadn't yet revealed his full defensive potential.

The snitch wasn't spotted until ten minutes into the game. Hinata saw it first and made it too obvious to Slytherin’s seeker. He attracted her attention immediately, and they were both chasing after it.

The crowd was a clash of red and green with the occasional blue and yellow, indications of other houses who simply came to observe the game without picking sides. Banners waved and Hinata saw a very disinterested-looking Kenma in Ravenclaw attire as he flew by. He came! Hinata thought cheerily. He’s going to see me catch the snitch. This distraction, however, proved to be his downfall.

His broom lurched downward in pursuit of the snitch, but the Slytherin seeker had anticipated the move and reacted faster than Hinata could. She stretched her arm out, caught it, and the game was over.

Slytherin won.

\-----

After the game Hinata sought out Kageyama. When he found him, he was about to enter his common room. If Slytherin were anything similar to Gryffindor there was bound to be a celebration, but Hinata figured Kageyama could spare a few moments.

“Hey, Kageyama, listen for a second.” Hinata said once he’d caught up with him.

Turning around, Kageyama looked down at Hinata. “What do you want? First years shouldn’t interrupt older students.” The student beside him looked slightly shocked at the coldness of Kageyama’s words.

“Kageyama!” the other student exclaimed. Hinata noted the prefects badge on his robes and identified the other boy as Sugawara Koushi. “Don’t be rude! You should know he’s in your year.”

“Tch.” Was the initial response Kageyama gave. Complete dismissal. Hinata knew he had to change that attitude. After a prompted stare from Sugawara he continued with a small sigh. “What do you want, Hinata?”

“I was planning on apologizing for bowling you over earlier,” Hinata answered, “and on your victory in Quidditch today. Your team fought well and your seeker has amazing talent.” Kageyama could have been nicer to him, it wasn't as if Hinata had intentionally knocked him to the ground.

“Alright.” his eyes were intense again, just as they had been earlier and for the better part of the game. “Let’s hear it, then.”

“Ah, er, well,” Hinata started, “I’m really sorry for running into you this morning before the game. I could have injured you right before our match and it was actually pretty irresponsible of me.” He got it all out as quick as he could, since Kageyama’s stare had started to make him nervous.

Kageyama’s eyes softened as he deigned to respond “I accept your apology.”

Hinata beamed and spoke without speaking. “Wow you’re really not as scary as was starting to think you were.”

“What did you just say?” Kageyama looked slightly taken aback.

“Oh, uh, n-nothing!” he couldn’t fix the situation now, Kageyama looked angry and Hinata had only meant it in the nicest way possible. Honestly, he had a horrible brain-to-mouth filter. “G-goodbye, Suga!” he bade the older student farewell, and ran off before Kageyama could get angry.

Sugawara simply smiled at his fellow house member as Kageyama watched Hinata leave as fast as his legs would carry him, face an alarming shade of pink. “You’d make good friends.”he said as an afterthought.

“With that dumbass?” Kageyama retorted incredulously. Admittedly, the thought appealed to him. As if he would admit to it. “Absolutely not.”

“We’ll see.” Sugawara gave a soft laugh and spoke the password for the Slytherin common room. Kageyama followed him inside, shaking his head.

\-----

Since his second interaction with Kageyama, Hinata hadn't been able to speak to the taller Slytherin outside of the Quidditch pitch for the remainder of their fourth year. Their schedules clashed too much and any free time Hinata had was spent with Nishinoya and Tanaka. Even during Hogsmeade escapades, Kageyama never seemed to be anywhere. Hinata figured his permission slip wasn't signed for the year. He was also sort of grateful that he hadn't run into Kageyama because he was maybe sort of nursing a crush on the keeper. Not that he would admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the KageHina Hogwarts AU nobody wanted. Well, I wanted it. So I made it. Sorry if things seem off, this is my first attempt at a fic in the Haikyuu fandom. The tags are subject to change, and as a warning, pairings that could be added include Asahi/Nishinoya and Daichi/Sugawara.  
> I have to send a special thank you to 'kingtrashbagoikawa' on tumblr for letting me bounce ideas off of her as I wrote this. Also to 'uglybutlikeinahotway' for putting up with me on skype as i wrote this out.  
> update 2/13/2015: a MAJOR thank you to tumblr user elenimellon for reading through and fixing up minor mistakes and pointing out continuity problems. I've made some edits, so if things seem off that might be why. Thanks for reading, I'm always up for feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bickering and apologies  
> not much else

Time away from Kageyama had not softened Hinata’s feelings in any way shape or form. If anything, the distance sparked a curiosity. This curiosity wasn’t simply satisfied by the matches they played against each other during their first year in Quidditch. In all honesty, Hinata had minimal information on the Slytherin boy. It irritated his housemates to no end when he would ask if they knew anything about how Kageyama was doing, or if they knew when he had time off. Now, sitting on the Hogwarts Express en route to Hogwarts for his fifth year, Hinata promised himself that he would find time to get to know Kageyama outside the Quidditch pitch.

The chance to interact with Slytherin’s keeper presented itself as soon as he exited the train. Hogwarts loomed in the distance across a lake peppered with lanterns identifying the first-year boats making their way across the otherwise placid waters.

Hinata was admiring the scenery of the place he considered home when Kageyama ran into him. “Ooof-” He let out a breath of air, arms flailing momentarily before clinging to the object closest to him in order to help him in regaining balance. Looking up at the cause of this predicament, Hinata released his grip on the other boy’s robes and blushed furiously, averting his gaze as soon as the red hit his cheeks. He didn’t realize that it was too dark for Kageyama to notice.

“Dumbass!” Kageyama reprimanded the shorter boy. “Don’t just stand there! It’s so dark, anyone could run into you! We have to catch the carriages, come on.” he grabbed Hinata’s shoulder, pulling him along towards the carriages being pulled by invisible creatures. Thestrals, they were called, if Hinata’s memory served.

“Learn a new insult, damn it!” Hinata retorted, cheeks still burning, illuminated better with the help of lantern light. “Just watch where you’re going next time.”

“Watch where you’re standing next time!” Kageyama fumed. “At least you weren’t running.” he finished, voice softening slightly as he hopped into the carriage next to Hinata. They were the last two remaining, so it started moving immediately.

“Yeah…” Hinata thought back to their first interaction. That’d been pretty embarrassing on his part. “Sorry about that I was just really really nervous because it was my first game and I-” Kageyama cut him off with an angry look.

“You already apologized. It was all last year, you should stop worrying about it. You’re sounding like a broken record now, and if all you’re going to do is apologize day and night nobody’s going to want to hang out with you.”

“Are you saying you’d hang out with me if I wasn’t apologetic?” the shorter boy questioned. It was at that point that Hinata’s stomach growled. Finally acknowledging the fact that he was hungry and no longer particularly argumentative, Hinata just gives Kageyama a stare that was only halfheartedly mean.

“Maybe.” Digging through his robes for a moment, Kageyama’s hand reemerges with a single wrapped chocolate cauldron. “Here.” he offered, extending his arm towards Hinata. “My mother insisted I bring sweets for the train ride, so I have this leftover. It should tide you over until the feast tonight, yeah?” He tries for a small smile, but Hinata’s slightly scared reaction was not what Kageyama had hoped to see.

“T-thanks.” Hinata accepts the chocolate and unwraps it carefully. “These are my favorite.” he comments offhandedly, focusing intently on the treat in front of him.

“Are you going to stare at it all night, or eat it?” Kageyama griped a few moments later, when Hinata’s gaze hadn’t moved from the treat in front of him.

Moving his line of sight upwards towards Kageyama he grimaces. “I’m working on it! Stop being so critical.”

“I didn’t realize eating required staring down your food before you eat it.” He teased. “Must be a Gryffindor thing.” he added good naturedly.

Bringing his gaze back down, Hinata turned thoughtful. “Yeah, I guess that must be it.” It definitely has nothing to do with you being entirely distracting due to a stupid crush that I’ve suffered through for a year now. Finally, he took the entire treat and ate it in one bite.

“Okay, wow, I can see why you needed to prepare yourself.” Kageyama marveled. “That takes effort.” His cheeks puffed out due to the food inside, reminding Kageyama of a squirrel.

Knowing better than to even attempt opening his mouth to communicate, Hinata just nods vigorously.

Appreciating the momentary silence and lack of bickering, most of which he couldn’t help but participate in, Kageyama looked towards Hinata and noticed the way the lanternlight danced off his orange hair.

“Were you sleeping on the train?” Kageyama asked the other boy, whose hair was noticeably disheveled. Hinata was still working on finishing the chocolate, so he simply nodded.

Swallowing the last morsel of the much-appreciated treat, Hinata grinned. “I’m excited to see all the new first years!” He looks away reminiscently. “I remember when it was my first year. I was so excited. I’d been tossed headfirst into this crazy new world of magic and anything seemed possible. I mean, I know that’s not so true now…” he lets his thoughts drift away into the warm night air.

“You’re a mudbl- you’re a muggle-born?” Hinata flinches at the implications of the word Kageyama had almost finished.

“Yes. My parents are both muggles.” he replies, eyes cast downwards. It was then that the carriage stopped. Hinata hurried off with Kageyama in tow.

Picking up his pace he aims to join the group entering the school grounds in front of them. From the looks of it, it was Hufflepuff’s Quidditch captain, two second years of the same house, and Sugawara, Kageyama’s housemate. Kageyama would not be left behind so easily, it seemed. Grabbing at Hinata’s arm he effectively slows down the shorter boy’s pace.

“Look.” He says authoritatively, which may not have been the right move, in hindsight. Bossing people around had been one of his huge setbacks in the making of friends early on in his life at Hogwarts, after all. Riding the coattails of pureblood superiority wasn’t something he was proud of, but it was undeniably who he was in the past. He could never forget that. “Hinata, please understand,” he tried again, “I’m sorry for what I said back there. I didn’t think it through and I should not have said it.”

Hinata nodded, but would not meet his gaze. “I understand.” he said in a voice that was much too small for him. “You’re forgiven.”

You’re forgiven, Hinata had said, but Kageyama wasn’t sure that the damage had been fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no! sorry i havent updated sooner, school is a complete pain and i have homework overload pretty much every night. as always, thank you for reading this fic, and if you cant tell already, i dont have a set plot so im just kind of writing what comes to me. I'd love any feedback you may want to send my way!  
> 2/13/2015 update: a huge thank you to tumblr user elenimelon for helping me fix up characterization and grammar so that the fic runs smoothly.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Great Hall after the new first years had all been sorted, Hinata thought over his interaction with Kageyama on the carriages. Kageyama’s words had hurt him, there was no denying it. Hinata tried to shrug it off, surely it was just something the Slytherin boy had been used to saying without worrying about hurting feelings. Especially if he were pureblood. That didn’t make it better, not really, but it excused his ignorance to a point. Hinata really wanted to forgive and move on, so he decided to give Kageyama the benefit of the doubt in regards to good intentions. Surely he wouldn’t say such obscene things again if given a second chance, right?

Seeing that his fellow Gryffindor hadn’t been eating with as much gusto as is typical of him, especially for the first feast of the year, Nishinoya moved from his spot further down the table to sit next to Hinata. “What’s wrong, Hinata?” Noya inquired, voice calmer and concerned, also less boisterous than usual.

“Nothing, I guess.” He answers hesitantly. “I mean, there was something. Kageyama was being kind of a jerk. But… I think I’ve got it figured out.”

“If you’re sure.” Noya sighed. “At least try to eat something more, you’ve been picking at your mashed potatoes all night. I’m sure there’s something else here that you want.” he gestured towards the abundance of food laid out upon the Gryffindor table.

The pair chat animatedly about their excitement for the coming year and plans for Quidditch tryouts to fill the two positions left behind by last years’ seventh years.

Hinata piles his plate with scoops some jello and chicken with a promise that he’d eat all of it before retiring to the dorm for the night. “Classes start tomorrow, rest up when you get back to the dormitory; I’m going to head out now.” Noya bids Hinata farewell

Hinata watched Noya leave the Great Hall, catching up with a tall Hufflepuff who Hinata immediately recognized as Asahi. He was his house’s ace chaser and a prefect, not to mention, he was also Noya’s not-so-secret crush.

Turning back to his food he lets out a small laugh. Maybe this year is the year Noya will get his act together and properly ask Asahi out. Noya constantly bemoaning the fact that the ace didn’t see the good in himself and wasn’t confident enough in his own abilities got a bit annoying when the fifth year was trying to study.

“Disgusting, isn’t it?” Looking up, Hinata found Tanaka, a sixth year like Nishinoya, had sat down across from him.

“Nah.” Hinata denied. “It’s been a long time coming. This year’s the year for them, I bet.” It was well-known to the rest of the Gryffindors that Tanaka despised the fact that Asahi had been monopolizing Nishinoya’s free time. It wasn’t really his fault, since Nishinoya actively sought him out, but Tanaka had been taking it personally.

Picking from the food in front of him, hungry as always, Tanaka sighs. “I don’t like it.”

“Everyone knows. You’re kind of a drama queen.”

“How dare you insult an upperclassman like that?” If it had been his first or second year, Hinata would have been cowering in fear after seeing the look in the older students eye. Now, used to Tanaka’s antics and superiority regarding age, he just cooks up a quick response.

“If you’re all about respecting upperclassmen, maybe you should respect what Asahi’s got with Noya.” Recognizing the new glint in Tanaka’s eye Hinata knows what to do. Shoveling the food remaining on his plate into his mouth in one fell swoop, Hinata leaps from his seat and takes off between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables with Tanaka in pursuit a row over.

Running across the Great Hall made the pair the center of attention momentarily, before the shorter of the two burst through the entryway and fled up the stairs toward his dormitory in the tower. Lucky for him, the enchanted stairs sided with him this time and moved away from his landing before Tanaka could catch up.

Hinata skidded to a stop, and looked down at Tanaka. “Hah! Maybe I’m right, huh?” he gloated.

”Or maybe it’s your time and I owe Suga two Galleons.”

“Huh?” Hinata only saw Tanaka laugh and turn away in response, which was strange. He wasn’t one to give up the chase so quickly. He also wasn’t typically so cryptic. What could he mean about owing money to Sugawara? Turning around to make for another set of stairs, Hinata noticed that the corridor wasn’t empty.

“Y-you!” he exclaimed, surprised. Looking Kageyama up and down, he flinched when the Slytherin student stepped closer. “What are you doing up here, your dormitory is downstairs!” he took a step backwards, back brushing the rail between staircases.

“Just stopping by a teachers room before classes start tomorrow. What’s wrong with you, are you sick? I thought idiots couldn’t catch colds. You’re all red.” The concern in his voice and on his face was real, and Hinata coughed to try and hide his embarrassment. Kageyama tried to step forward to put his hand on Hinata’s forehead, but the shorter of the two looked down quickly, and ducked out of reach.

“I should really be getting to the common room. Noya is expecting…” His excuse drifted off as he scampered up the stairs. Willing the staircase to move but somehow knowing it wouldn’t, he looked back and saw Kageyama following him up the steps.

“You idiot. If you’re sick you really shouldn’t be running everywhere, what if you collapse?” he scolded once he caught up with the blushing mess of a Gryffindor.

“I’m not sick!” Hinata protested, shoving Kageyama away. “It’s just… nothing. It’s nothing and I’m fine.”

“You’re burning up!” Kageyama exclaimed, finally getting ahold of Hinata. Hinata tried to wriggle away from the grip Kageyama had on him with one hand on his wrist and the other feeling his burning forehead.

“I told you, it’s nothing! Leave me be!” he shouted, louder than he probably should have.

“If you’re sure…” It was Kageyama’s turn to become upset. It hurt that his attempt at showing concern was just as fruitless as his earlier tries at friendship with others. “I just wanted to be sure you’re alright. Just… consider going to the hospital wing if you get worse off.” The Slytherin boy stepped away and started down the stairs.

When Kageyama was out of sight Hinata buried his head in his hands, blush still present in bright red. “I’m so stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been so long since i've updated, i'm so sorry! school is hectic and keeping up is taking all of my energy. as always, anything you'd like to send my way in regards to feedback is always appreciated!  
> 2/13/2015 update: a few things edited here an there thanks to suggestions from the ever-wonderful elenimelon


	4. Chapter 4

After his latest and most disastrous interaction with Kageyama, Hinata retired to the common room for the evening. When he walked into the room it was empty. Most people must still be at the feast, or wandering the castle getting back in the feel of going to an enchanted school for a new school year. Most probably wouldn’t be back until much later in the evening, prefects leading small first years and explaining the way to get through the painting and where their rooms will be.

Hinata let out a breath, sighing. “I’m a complete idiot!” he burst out. “He’s so cute and skilled and GWAAAH! I’m just blushy and dumb and I can't even look him in the eye! But he is really scary when he’s focused. He’s all angry and intense and it’s terrifying.” he rants on and on and on, prompting the paintings in the common room to insist that he head up to his room and situate himself for the night.

He does just that. Changing into his pajamas, pants with orange and black stripes on them, and a shirt slightly too large for him with a video game logo on it, he crawls into bed. Maybe tomorrow he could justify his being a ridiculous blushing wreck.

\-----

Waking up the moment the sun’s rays started to peek into the tower dorm’s window, Hinata scrambled out of bed. “First day, first day, first day!” he sang quietly to himself as he changed from his pajamas into his robes.

“Can it!” one of his roommates scolded. “It’s too early to sing.”

“Embrace the day!” Hinata simply replied, sticking his wand in his pocket and adjusting his tie. Not bothering to try and brush out his bedhead before breakfast, he hastily exited the room, dodging a pillow thrown at him by his disgruntled classmate.

Running down the stairs as if they were a slide, he entered the common room and speedily made his way towards the portrait.

Stepping out into the castle proper he took a deep breath. Today would be a long day, as first days tend to be. But now, that wasn’t something to worry about. Food is priority, Hinata thinks as his feet lead him down the familiar routes through corridors and down stairs to get back to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Upon entering the Great Hall, he is confronted by a startling lack of people. The only ones present that Hinata recognizes are Tsukishima, a Ravenclaw who doesn’t look particularly pleased to be awake, and Nishinoya, ever the early bird.

Sliding into a seat next to Noya, Hinata wiggles his eyebrows. “So, how did your evening with Asahi go? You weren’t back ‘til late.” he couldn’t actually attest to that since he’d gone to bed relatively early, but the look he got in return told him all he needed to know about how late the sixth year had been out. “Ohohoh, Noya!” Hinata teased, “Have you told him about your feeeeelings yet?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” The blush response Noya was giving wasn’t helping his case at all. “We just talked! I talked… mostly. We talked about summer break and how nice it is to be back at Hogwarts. How it’s his last year and how much I’m going to miss him next year and how Hufflepuff’s Quidditch team won’t be as intimidating without its ace chaser. The year has only just started but I already feel like I’m losing him and its ridiculous-”

“Calm down.” Hinata interrupted, knowing Noya could go on and on, and not really up for this kind of conversation so early in the morning. “You’ve got all year, take it easy, and tell him how you feel.”

“You’re one to talk. Get your act together, fifth year.” Noya grinned.

“Don’t pull age rank on me, you’re only a year older! And this isn’t about me, this is about you and your problems.” Moving his plate to the side, Hinata let his head fall to the table with a light thunk.

“Speaking of problems, there’s yours. He looks pleasant in the mornings, doesn’t he?” Hinata’s head jolted upright, looking past Noya’s head towards the Slytherin table. Kageyama sat so that Hinata saw his face. He did not look pleased in the very least to be awake at this hour. They made momentary eye contact and Hinata looked away quickly, unsettled by the intense look that seemed to see through him.

“He’s not my problem.” Noya stuffs some buttered toast in his mouth messily, staring at Hinata in disbelief. “Okay, he’s definitely my problem!” Hinata relented quickly. “It’s ridiculous and silly but he’s attractive and talented, yet looks scary and stares right through me all the time and I think he knows. He knows that I think he’s attractive and he messes with me. He has to know.” Hinata did not seem to recognize that he was venting in similar way that Noya had been earlier. Noya, however, was not as irritated about it as the younger student had been.

Swallowing his food and wiping at his face with the back of his hand, Noya laughs. “Ask him out. Maybe he knows and is playing along. He could like you, you know, care for your well being and stuff. Why else would he worry if you were sick?”

“How did you know about that! The halls were empty and it was embarrassing enough like that. Who was watching?” Hinata sputtered.

“The portraits in the common room are sick of listening to you talk about Kageyama and it’s only the first day of the year.” He gives as a reply. “Those who don’t travel to pictures outside of the area haven’t seen a student of another house in years, but they say they could describe Kageyama perfectly from your heavy descriptions of him.”

“Noooo.” Hinata bemoans, slowly lowering his forehead back to the table. “I regret everything I’ve ever said. This place is awful and I won’t survive the year.”

\-----

Hinata’s first class of the first day, which happened to be a Tuesday, was Charms and he was nearly late showing up. Running into the classroom and skidding to a halt, close to bowling over his professor in a way very similar to his running into Kageyama the previous year, he apologized profusely. “Sorry, sorry!” he bowed his head multiple times and the professor dismissed him to find a seat.

He noticed that the classroom had a pretty even mix of all four houses. Then he noticed Kageyama. He sat behind the sour-faced Tsukishima, who had teased Hinata relentlessly since their first year. Recently Hinata hadn’t been letting it get to him, so the harassment didn’t come as often, but the jeers still hurt on occasion.

The only open spot was next to Kageyama since he’d nearly been late to class. Hinata cursed whatever cosmic entity that had let this happen. Sitting next to Kageyama all year would be awkward at the very least.

A moment after he’d taken his seat, he was confronted by Tsukishima, who turned around to poke fun at the pair. “Careful sitting next to the King, shorty.” Tsukishima smirks, “I hear he’s impossible to work with, being so high and mighty and all. Especially if his attitude on the Quidditch pitch are any indication.”

“Don’t call me that.” Kageyama fumed, responding immediately, staring down the Ravenclaw student.

“What? Is being royalty suddenly too low a way to refer you? Do tell me what I should be calling you.” Tsukishima taunted easily. “Your teammates gave you the title, after all, you should have accepted it by now.” That made Kageyama flinch, looking taken aback.

“Do not call me that.” Kageyama reiterated, glaring unblinkingly at the taller first year.

Hinata, not sure what Tsukishima was referring to, knew that it couldn’t be good if it was riling up Kageyama so much. “Pay attention.” He hissed, by way of ending the conversation, since the teacher was coming their way, no doubt to reprimand them for talking too much. This ended the confrontation for the remainder of class.

After class, before Tsukishima could open his mouth to say anything, Kageyama had grabbed Hinata’s wrist and led him away quickly, despite the Gryffindor’s protests.

“Hey, hey hey!” he objected once they were in the hallway, prompting Kageyama to let him go. “What’s that all about?”

“I’d sooner not deal with him right now.” Kageyama replied. “That ‘King’ business wears me out, I’m trying to end it.”

“King sounds like a cool title, though!”

“It’s the connotation that’s the problem. I’d rather not talk about it right now.”

“Well, okay. What class do you have next?” Hinata asked.

“I’ve got Potions second period.”

“Oh?” Was the only response Hinata gave. “I’ve got Transfiguration.” _So close to having two classes with Kageyama, oh well._ It could have been his imagination, but Kageyama seemed visually displeased due to his answer. It had to be his imagination.

“You’re looking better today.”

These words reminded him immediately of the previous night. Scratching the back of his neck and looking down at his shoes, he wills the slight blush that is beginning to return away. Thankfully, it disappears quickly, though the memory is still prominent. “Yeah. I told you I wasn’t sick!”

“Good.” Kageyama nodded. “You looked pretty bad yesterday, you worried me.”

“Why?” Hinata had to ask. “Why are you so concerned with my health, anyway?”

“I just want to make sure you’re not dying, dumbass. It’s the least I could do after being completely insensitive to you yesterday.”

“O-oh. Okay. I told you, it’s okay. We’re okay. You don’t have to worry or make anything up. I forgave you.” Noticing that the hallways were beginning to thin, he rapidly comes up with a valid reason to escape the awkward exchange. “Class will be starting soon, we should really get to class.”

“You’re right.” Their time wasted talking was valuable time needed to get to where they needed to be, Kageyama near the dungeons for Potions, and Hinata to near Gryffindor tower for Transfiguration. “Would you meet me for lunch today, Hinata

“Um, I mean, I’d be… sure. But really, I should be going.” Hinata was off like a rocket, internally celebrating and dreading lunch at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will there ever be plot?? the world may never know  
> at any rate, i put this up at 2am so please forgive me about any typos, ill try to go back through and edit what i may have missed within the week. as always, you can find me on tumblr at 'marveluniiverse'  
> any feedback you send my way in the form of comments or asks is greatly appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

Class passed by far too fast. Transfiguration was a subject Hinata was confident in, so the intro to what they’d be doing this year had enveloped Hinata, causing him to lose track of time. Once class was over, he started shaking. What was this to Kageyama? This self doubt didn't suit Hinata, so he shook his head. Whatever it was, he’d be okay as long as he kept his cool.

Once he made his way to the Great Hall, he sat near Yachi, eyes scanning the Slytherin tables for Kageyama. He didn't want to wait for him over there, it would be awkward.

“Are you okay, Hinata?” Yachi asked, brow furrowing. “You look a little tense.”

“I am.” he responded curtly. “Sorry, it’s Kageyama stuff.” Leaving it at that, he spotted Kageyama at the entrance to the Great Hall. “I’ll talk to you later.” he bades Yachi farewell with a small wave.

“Tell me how it goes.” she replies easily, returning to her lunch.

Passing through the crowd of students making their way to their house’s tables, he meets Kageyama.

“Hey.” Hinata says, by way of greeting. Smooth.

“Hello, Hinata.” Kageyama answered, gesturing for the Gryffindor to follow him. “I've got a favor to ask of you.”

“A fa-favor?” Hinata stumbles on his words, confused. “What kind?”

“Practice with me.”

“Practice? Like, Quidditch, or…” he trails off as Kageyama leads him out of the building and onto the grassy grounds in front of the school.

Trekking further towards the lake, Kageyama does not answer his question. Once the duo reached a tree, big and tall and reaching towards the sky with a slight arc in its trunk, Hinata spots a volleyball on the ground.

“Woah, I haven’t used one of those in ages!” he marvels at the simple muggle object.

“It’s mine.” Kageyama states, looking down at this shoes. “I’d like to practice with you, if you don’t mind. I've never properly played it, being a wizard and all, there is not much focus on non-magical activities in my family.”

Hinata grins up at Kageyama. “It would be my genuine pleasure to practice volleyball with you, Kageyama. Do you have a position in mind that you’d like to play?”

“I set. Well, rather, I’m a setter.” Kageyama coughs. “The position.” His terminology wasn't usually lacking, but knowing that Hinata was a muggle-born he second guessed any of his own knowledge of the sport, unsure.

“Yeah okay. I mean, I never got as into it the same way that I did with Quidditch, but I spike pretty well if I do say so myself.” Hinata admitted, picking up the ball. Tossing it towards Kageyama, he noted how the other boy reacted to the ball, setting it up into the air easily enough. A natural. Working with a natural would be easy.

“How was that?” Kageyama was critical, looking at Hinata in search of affirmation that he did it correctly.

“Fine. But, what you’d do in an actual game is set to someone specific. Me, if we were on a team, or any other player, most likely a wing spiker. Try this,” Hinata bit his lip in thought, figuring out a possible exercise for the pair to do, “I’ll pass the ball to you, and you have to set it back to me. I’ll hit it a fair distance so I can judge your toss.”

Kageyama nodded at the instructions. Passing the ball to him, Hinata readied himself to spike the ball across the grass towards the castle. When Kageyama tossed, however, it went past Hinata’s head at a freakish speed.

“What was that!?” Hinata exclaimed, “Are you trying to take my head off?”

“Come on!” Kageyama retorted angrily, “You could’ve gotten that.”

“I’m the one with experience, Kageyama, you can’t just do that! Spikers don’t conform to setters completely, you have to be able to work with them or it won’t work. Kingly self-reliance won’t work, it’s a team thing. Think Quidditch.”

“Do not call me a king.” Kageyama replied stiffly.

“I wasn't. I’m just saying you've got to be a team player.”

“Fine.”

“I think this is enough Muggle sports for today.” Hinata admitted, putting a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for snapping.”

Kageyama nodded, but he wouldn’t admit that he was in the wrong too. “Hey, what’s your class schedule for the year?” A subject change had to be safe, he didn't want to upset Hinata any further.

“Oh, uh, hold on.” Hinata rummaged through his robe pockets for his schedule. Pulling out the already crumpled piece of paper, he passes it to Kageyama who compares it to his own once-folded but otherwise pristine schedule sheet.

“We have Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Friday’s free period together.” Kageyama concluded, handing Hinata his schedule back.

“I’m glad. We’re going to know each other way better this year, I promise.” Hinata responded cheerily. He could’ve sworn Kageyama had properly smiled at that, though it was fleeting.

“If I could stop being a dick.” Kageyama murmured offhandedly. It didn't escape Hinata’s notice.

Plopping himself down on the ground, Hinata gazes towards the still lake laid out before them. “This is going to be a good year.”

“I hope so.” Kageyama adds, sitting down beside him.

Briefly, Hinata considers setting his hand on Kageyama’s, but figures it may be silly to try something like that on someone who he has no conclusive proof likes him in that way. He doesn’t know that Kageyama contemplated the same thing, but Kageyama’s worry was that his brash nature had made Hinata turn away completely from the idea of being with him. Both of their inner conflicts were brought to a halt when Hinata’s stomach growled.

“Do you ever eat?” Kageyama teased. “Every time I’m with you, your stomach is growling. You know I brought food, right?” Gesturing to his left, Kageyama lets out a short laugh.

“Well, now that you mention it, I didn't know you brought food.”

“Pay attention sometimes, idiot.” This insult, though, lacked the bite of Kageyama’s typical verbal barrage. It was unusually lighthearted.

“Shut up and pass me a sandwich, would you?” Hinata nudged Kageyama with his shoulder gently.

Kageyama complied, passing Hinata a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and getting one for himself as well.

“You didn't make these, did you?” Hinata asked when he was finished.

“Of course not. If you talk to the house elves in the kitchen you can get a decent amount of food to bring outside of the Great Hall. I don’t generally eat inside while the weather is still nice like this.”

“Five years of going here and I never thought to ask the house elves.” Hinata sighed. “You’re a genius, Kageyama.”

“So I've been told.” It had never been said to him in a positive way before. He’s only ever heard it as Oikawa referencing him bitterly in regards to his natural Quidditch talent. “Thanks, Hinata.”

“Woah woah, you don’t need to go thanking me for stuff.” Hinata put his hands up. “I have nothing to do with it. You really are a genius, being good at volleyball and Quidditch and all that other stuff. Don’t let it go all to your head though.”

“No promises on that.” Kageyama responded good-naturedly, nudging Hinata’s shoulder. “I am pretty great.”

 _Also pretty cute._ Hinata thought, shaking his head slightly.That wasn't something to worry about when the object of his affection was in the vicinity. “Something like that.”

In a moment of decidedly rash actions, Kageyama leaned down towards Hinata, who, becoming aware of the close proximity looked up. A slight blush began to spread across his face, Kageyama noted. _Cute._ It was in that moment that the fireworks went off. Not fireworks as in sparks flying, but literal fireworks. Kageyama and Hinata jolted apart, eyes widening in fear, confusion, and complete shock.

Hinata, after the initial shock of fireworks going off at all had worn off, realized that he recognized the fireworks from somewhere. Tanaka had used similar sounding ones at a party over summer break. Face scarlet, Hinata stands and notices just how many people are around elsewhere on the ground, looking over, curious to know what had caused the booming noises. Everyone was staring in their direction, and Hinata tracked down Tanaka easily, he was about ten feet away laughing hysterically with a surprising companion beside him.

“S-Sugawara...” Kageyama seemed confused, still on the ground.

“It was too good of a chance to pass up, Kageyama.” Suga admitted. “I apologize.”

“Kageyama, I-I have to go.” Hinata hurriedly brushed at his robes in an attempt to sweep away any wayward grass. He flees the scene quickly, speeding up when Tanaka hoots and hollers, laughing about how it was just a joke.

\-----

Hinata doesn’t go to his remaining two classes. He doesn’t go to dinner. This wasn't how he wanted it to happen. It wasn't supposed to be some big thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really must apologize for being so late with an update! these past bunch of months have been filled with college apps and scholarship and extracurricular stuff so i haven't been keeping up. it's 3am and im going to post this before i stop myself (and potentially put it off another month)  
> feedback is always appreciated, and you can find my tumblr at 'marveluniiverse'


End file.
